gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Mad City: Anything for You
|next = }} "Mad City: Anything for You" is the fifth episode of the third season of Gotham. It aired on October 17, 2016. Synopsis Crime in Gotham is at an all-time high, as Penguin struggles to uphold his promises to the city. Meanwhile, Butch goes down a dark path with the infamous Red Hood Gang and Bruce begins to investigate Ivy's whereabouts.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/09/gotham-episode-305-anything-for-you.html Gotham - Episode 3.05 - Anything for You - Press Release - SpoilerTV] Plot Oswald Cobblepot begins his new mayor position with serving food to the homeless and opening a new school, helped by Edward Nygma although Butch Gilzean is feeling overshadowed. He also shows to the public a statue of his late mother, feeling that she would be proud of him. However, the ceremony is interrupted by the Red Hood Gang, who shoot the statue and then dislodge the statue's head, threatening that Gotham is not safe of them and escape. Captain Barnes is getting worried of reports about Alice Tetch's blood is contaminated and is told by Harvey Bullock about the Red Hood Gang, agreeing that they are copying the same style as the previous gang. The GCPD is surprised when Nygma appears, assuming the role of liaison on the Red Hoods and strong-arms Barnes with the threat of a new commissioner to replace him. However, when trying to reconnect with Leslie Thompkins, she punches him in retaliation for murdering Kristin Kringle and uses her new connection to the Falcone syndicate to warn him against further intrusion. Cobblepot assembles the gangs, including Victor Zsasz and Tommy Bones to find and kill the Red Hood gang while he celebrates his victory at The Sirens. The Red Hood Gang are playing in their hideout when they are approached by their boss, revealed to be Butch. Bruce Wayne visits Jim Gordon, asking for help in finding Ivy Pepper for Selina Kyle. Gordon meets with Bullock in the GCPD and find that Ivy's sweater was found but everyone tells them that the woman was in her 20's, not knowing that she was affected. The Red Hood gang begin making chaos in Gotham and are given suits to go to the party at Sirens. However, Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan have found the location and ambush them. Butch explains that he used the Red Hood gang to cause chaos and then he would kill them in the party so he can be Cobblepot's right-hand man again. They promise not to tell anyone but make him owe them. Butch decides to fire the Red Hood Gang in their factory but just then, Cobblepot and Nygma are arriving so he decides to kill the gang. Butch is then praised as a hero by Cobblepot and the media. The GCPD investigates the scene but decides to close the case. However, Nygma notes various inaccuracies in the scene. Barnes asks Lee about Alice's blood to know if it was infected. She explains that the blood was tested on 3 rats; two of them showed strength but the other one killed them, worrying him. The party at the Sirens takes place with Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth visiting and congratulating him. Selina is also at the party, stealing wallets. She's caught by Ivy, although Selina does not recognize her. Nygma confronts Butch, stating that he discovered he was the leader of the Red Hood gang as he contacted the tailor who made the suits. Butch attacks, but Nygma proposes that both of them team up to kill Cobblepot (because as Nygma says, he was not freed "to be number two") and then share the city, and for this, Butch will don the Red Hood mask. Butch refuses, so Nygma has Zsasz hold Tabitha at gunpoint until Butch dons the mask. While Cobblepot gives a speech, Butch shoots, but the bullets are revealed to be blanks as Nygma was just using him to get him busted. Held at gunpoint and Oswald's outrage, Butch finally roars that Cobblepot's machinations ruined his life, even after he gave him his loyalty. When Tabitha bursts in with a stabbed henchmen, Butch breaks free and chokes Nygma, forcing Cobblepot to break a bottle on his head to save Nygma. Nygma was unconscious for a few minutes but woke up much to Penguin's relief. Bruce takes Selina to the rooftop to say that he's investigating Ivy's disappearance and that he likes her, prompting her to kiss him. Valerie Vale meets with a medical examiner who tested Alice's blood, but as he becomes flirty with her, Gordon arrives and kicks out the examiner as they both have a date. Cobblepot tends to Nygma, who explains that he didn't tell him the plan as he needed him to be genuine so the people would believe it and they both embrace, acknowledging their friendship. Tabitha later hijacks the ambulance carrying Butch, to which Barnes reacts angrily but finds that he no longer has to walk with his crutch as his veins change again. Jervis Tetch is revealed to have kidnapped another woman, treating her like Alice and then killing her. He then writes a note with her blood that leaves in the table saying "James Gordon" while stating "Those who hurt you will feel my pain when my sweet and terrible vengeance upon them rains". Notes *This episode features a second incarnation of the Red Hood gang. The original gang previously appeared in . References Category:Season 3 Category:Mad Hatter Arc Category:Red Hood Arc Category:The Executioner Arc